Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are becoming increasingly popular as a means to avoid the costs and inconveniences often associated with wired network connections. In a typical WLAN scenario, one or more wireless access points (APs) are connected to a wired local area network (LAN) to provide wireless access to the wired LAN for one or more user devices (although other WLAN arrangements also exist). Once a wireless link has been established between a user device and an AP, the user device will often be able to operate in substantially the same fashion as it would if it had a wired connection to the network. User devices that are coupled to a network through a wireless link enjoy a degree of portability that is not possible in a fully wired network. That is, to some extent, the user device may be carried about by the user (e.g., from the user's office to a nearby conference room, etc.) without losing the connection to the network. However, should the user device be moved too far from the corresponding AP, the network connection will be lost. If this occurs, any open applications on the user device that are using the network connection may crash, potentially resulting in a loss of data and/or other valuable information.